


Ying and Yang

by ThatgirlLola



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avatar Sokka, F/M, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Soul twins, Tags May Change, bender Sokka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatgirlLola/pseuds/ThatgirlLola
Summary: Just a random idea I got from a video. Sokka and Aang are soul twins and both are the avatar but were born at different times. This fic mostly follows what happens in the show, mostly.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Ying and Yang

_Once upon a time, two babies where born._

_Chu and Zo were born on the same day, same month and same year._

_But they weren't twins._

_Chu was born into the fire nation while Zo was born in the southern water tribe._

_Chu was born into a large family while Zo lived with his mother and grandma._

_Chu was always excited and playful while Zo was serous and protective._

_The only thing that linked them together was their souls._

_They both were the avatar but they weren't the same person._

_Though this story is old and many details are scatter,_

_Just remember one thing,_

**_Don't let your soul shatter._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to structure the first chapter so sorry if it's weird. Many things to come!


End file.
